


A Thousand Years

by theotpeffect



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Canada have been in love for a long time, at least in human standards. Now Prussia has lost his immortality. They cope with this, particularly with sweet moments including slow dancing in the dining room and Prussia singing to Canada. As Prussia grows older and nears death his and Canada's love never wavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> The song I decided to use is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri because I'm hella cliche like that. I planned this a long time ago, like a few days after /the/ chapter came out (you know which chapter). I'm a wimp though and procrastinated it. Even though this is a long overdue and there are probably a million more, probably better written, fics like this, I hope you enjoy it!

He breathed out slowly before lifting his hand and knocking on the door. When no immediate answer was forthcoming he plastered on a smile and barged in.

"Hey, West!" he called into the house. "Where are you?"

"In here!" came the reply. Germany was used to his brother coming in whenever he pleased so he wasn't all that surprised when Prussia marched into his living room. What did surprise him though was when Prussia saw his brother for the first time since entering the house, his smile slipped off of his face. Germany set down the cleaning supplies he had in his hands and walked towards his brother in concern.

"We need to talk," Prussia said. He lowered his eyes and walked to the couch where he sat stiffly, not even attempting to hide the sadness in his expression and the weight in his shoulders.

It had been a year since he first found out. A year ago that damn dog had to bite him and make him realize that he had lost his immortality when the wound refused to heal for three weeks instead of three seconds. Prussia had put off telling the other nations. Only recently did he realize that he had to tell them and soon, before he started aging, before his time ran out. It was odd, having to keep track of time instead of letting the years slip by him. He had already let one go without any thought but he was realizing that the clock was ticking and he had no time to waste. His time was limited to sixty-ish years at the most, instead of the eternity that he once had.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked, worry tinging his voice.

"I-" Prussia stopped. Well, this was certainly harder than he expected. If it had been one of those decades where he was alone this wouldn't have to be hard, but he had a brother... and a lover.

Germany waited patiently for him to continue speaking.

Prussia took a deep breath. "I'm not a nation anymore."

The words came out slowly, each syllable emphasized so there was no mistaking what he had just said. Germany just stared at him and blinked before he slowly started laughing.

"You're really taking your pranks to extremes now, brother," Germany said, chuckling a little bit.

"Why should I remain a nation when the humans no longer recognize me?" Prussia asked. He sounded angry and when he shifted his eyes to his brother's Germany ceased laughing. He knew Prussia was serious.

Germany remained silent and completely still for a long time. "Does Canada know?"

"No," Prussia answered. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell him yet. He didn't think he could bear that broken look that Canada would probably have on when he told him. That was the worst part about this. It wasn't that he was dying. He'd tried to kill himself many times over the centuries, as had all of the countries. No, dying wasn't a foreign concept to him. The worst part of this was seeing his loved ones' faces as he told them.

He had gone to Hungary and Austria before this, hoping for some guidance from them, but the only thing they did was cry. Sure he had never out-right asked them for help, he probably should have, because the way they _looked_ at him made him sure that telling the two who were closest to him would be even worse. 

"How long? How long have you known?" Germany asked.

"A year," Prussia replied.

Germany nodded his head. It seemed his mortality hadn't really dawned on him yet. A year was nothing, a year hardly meant anything to them.

"Well it seems that you might not be as awesome as before," Germany said. He chuckled but Prussia didn't follow suit. His brother's complete denial of the implications of that statement hurt.

"Do you get what my no longer being a nation means?" Prussia questioned.

Germany shrugged. "Well, you're no longer the embodiment of a nation."

Prussia laughed harshly, bitterly. "If that was all West, I wouldn't even have bothered telling you." 

"Well what more is there?" Germany asked. He was refusing to see it.

"I'm mortal, Ludwig," Prussia said. Germany looked surprised at the use of his full human name, but nothing else. It made Prussia want to scream. "That means I'm going to die and soon. I'll live for maybe a little more than sixty years, if I'm lucky."

Germany was completely silent for a long time. Then he stood up slowly.

"You should tell Canada," he whispered before _dragging_ himself to the stairs. There it was again. That  _look._ It was fear and sadness and disbelief and pain all wrapped into one horrible expression that made Prussia want to cry and scream and run away.

He brought himself back outside of Germany's house.  He shut the door behind him and fled back to his house.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since he had told Germany of his predicament. They had talked since then, patching things up but now he was here, where Canada lived. He was inclined to wait longer, maybe another year before breaking the news to Canada. He wanted to, but he couldn't because he was starting to learn that just a second trapped in this mortal body was worth decades. Even knowing that, he would rather wait years before seeing that expression on his Mattie's face. 

He slipped his copy of Canada's key into the lock, before stepping inside. He almost hoped that Canada wasn't in but when he heard the soft patter of footsteps coming forward Prussia knew his wish wouldn't be granted.

"Prussia?" Canada called. Prussia winced. He had decided a while ago that he would rather be called by his human name.

"I'm here," he said. He even sounded tired in his own ears.

Canada came flouncing over to him, smiling. He frowned though when he saw Prussia's expression.

Prussia strode forward and hugged him tightly before kissing him, deeply. He needed this, just one more kiss before every one they shared after this became tinged with Canada's fear of when their last will be.

"Is everything alright, Gil?" Canada asked.

Prussia shook his head. "There's something I've been hiding from you." 

Canada looked very worried at that statement but dragged them over to the small dining table that he had. Prussia sat himself down and his breath left him shakily.

Canada ran his hand through Prussia's hair and went to the kitchen with the announcement that he was making coffee. He knew that Prussia needed a moment to himself, a moment to collect his thoughts.

When Canada returned, Prussia was fidgeting and flicking his eyes around, looking everywhere but Canada.

Canada set down one of the mugs and Prussia hastily thanked him before taking a giant gulp from the mug. It scalded his tongue. He would be feeling that for a couple of days.

"Don't drink that so recklessly," Canada lightly scolded him. "Even if you can heal after a second doesn't mean that you can do stupid things and hurt yourself." 

At that Prussia felt his carefully constructed barriers crumble and the tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I can't Mattie," he breathed. "I can't heal after a second anymore. I'm going to be feeling a burnt tongue for days."

Prussia covered his mouth and fought the urge to sob. The realization that he was mortal hit him again. This happened sometimes. When he would get a paper cut or a bruise he would stare at it, waiting for it to disappear before his eyes before finally realizing that that wasn't going to happen. It was never going to happen again.

Canada stood up and went around the table and then he embraced Prussia. He wasn't completely sure why he was crying, but he had a fair idea and it terrified him. But Canada didn't think that it was a time for him to break down. He needed to comfort Prussia because he was obviously wrecked by this information. How couldn't he be? The only reason Canada was able to remain calm was because the words hadn't been said out loud, he might still be wrong.

"Do you know how long we've been together?" Canada asked softly when Prussia had calmed.

"Nearly a thousand years," Prussia answered, burying his face into Canada's chest. 

"Yes, and I'll still love you no matter what," Canada said. "I've loved you for a thousand years, Gilbert. That won't change so easily." 

Prussia breathed in deeply, the smell of Canada and the feeling of his arms around him, holding him together, calmed him enough to say it.

"I'm mortal," he said. He knew he didn't have to elaborate this time and force the information onto him, Canada knew.

Canada gently coaxed him into standing and they held each other. They didn't know for how long they stood there but Prussia finally laughed. It was soft but genuine.

"What is it?" Canada asked curiously.

"Something you said earlier, it reminded me of a song," Prussia said.

Canada groaned. "Does that mean I'm going to be expecting some more of your singing?"

Prussia chuckled. He didn't answer in words. He only started rocking them slowly together. When he started humming they shuffled across the dining room and spinned around a little bit. Then they started slow dancing and that's when Prussia began to sing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Canada chuckled and kissed Prussia softly on the lips before returning to his original position with his head resting on Prussia's shoulder and his nose nuzzling his neck.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They continued dancing across the dining room, making slow circles.

"I love you," Prussia said.

"I love you," Canada replied.

Prussia kissed Canada's cheek and his forehead before finally tilting his chin up and taking his lips.  Time stood still as they kissed.

Prussia pulled away first and looked into Canada's eyes lovingly, running his thumb across his cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Prussia said. He wiped the tears from Canada's eyes.

"And you're so brave," Canada said. They closed the gap between their lips again.

That night they made love. It was slow and tender and there was no doubt in their minds that this person would be the one they would love for a very long time.

* * *

 

Their wedding took place another year after that. Everyone else had been informed about what happened to Prussia. No one judged their "hasty" engagement because of that.

The song they danced to at their wedding was the same one they had danced to in Canada's dining room so long ago. It had become their song.

Once they were married it was bliss for a long time. But then Canada wanted children only to be refused by his husband. They fought and yelled at one another before Prussia _begged_ him not to have children. He didn't want Canada going through more deaths because neither Prussia nor their child would be immortal. Canada cried and was heartbroken but he understood. Prussia was right. He still wanted children and Prussia secretly wanted them as well, but Prussia couldn't do it. He couldn't put Canada through that kind of heartbreak. It was hard enough for him to accept that Canada was willing to love him to the end. Canada didn't need to outlive Prussia and their children and then their grandchildren. That would be too much.

It was peaceful again when the fight was over. Children were pushed to the back of their minds. They had lived without them for thousands and thousands of years before this, it wasn't too hard to let go of.

But then they couldn't hold hands or kiss each other in public because Prussia was in his late forties in human years and Canada still looked nineteen. That wasn't too hard either, except for when someone asked Prussia if Canada was his son. However the times they went out and mixed together with humans were rare occasions. Most of the time they spent time with friends, other nations. They were used to seeing this. Many of them had their share of mortal lovers, it wasn't uncommon amongst them to see drastic age differences. Although Canada could do without the pitying looks that were thrown his way sometimes. He got it, they all experienced loss and they felt bad that he would be feeling it soon but for the moment he didn't care. He wasn't sure he would care when he was crying over Prussia's grave because Canada loved him and he was worth the heartbreak.

Prussia aged gradually. Canada hardly even noticed it most of the time except at times when they were staring lovingly at each other he would notice the lines in Prussia's face and gray hair slowly replacing the near white before it. Sometimes it made him sad, seeing how much time had passed and therefore, how little they actually had. But then sometimes it didn't matter to him at all because it was a sentiment of how long they had been together.

Prussia's age almost completely slipped Canada's mind until he doubled over in a horrible cough. He could hardly breath and Canada had to take him to the hospital. He told people that he was Prussia's grandson.

When Prussia was released from the hospital he had to pull along a gas tank behind him and breath from tubes. It only then struck Canada how quickly Prussia was growing old. It was in the way he shuffled his feet when he walked and the constant shaking of his hands. It was in the many years that had passed since they said "I do" and the lies that they had to tell humans, once proudly saying they were married and then being forced to say they were father and son and finally Prussia being old enough to be Canada's grandfather.

Canada tried not to wake Prussia with his crying that night. It wasn't hard, Prussia could sleep through anything.

After that Canada didn't cry over Prussia's age again. Instead he cherished every single moment they had.

The moments that he was able to treasure weren't that many.

It was a normal night for them. They were turning in and Prussia pulled Canada into his side. Canada would rest his head on Prussia's shoulder and wait for him to sing. He had gotten into the habit of singing to him every night. He would sing that song that they first danced to sixty-four years ago. No matter how many times he had to stop for breath he would sing it to Canada and Canada would lace their fingers together and snuggle closer to him.

But this time Prussia didn't finish the song. He stopped on the second to last verse. That never happened.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Prussia barely got the last line out before he took a rattling breath and stopped. Canada waited, assuming he needed to catch his breath. After a moment though he realized Prussia's chest was no longer moving and he felt the first tear drop. He didn't stop his crying this time. There was no one that he could wake up with his sobbing anymore.

He twisted his fingers into the fabric of Prussia's shirt, desperately remembering the many times they danced to this song. In the dining room, at their wedding, in their bedroom, in the living room, the kitchen, the backyard, the porch. Who was going to dance with him now?

Canada took a breath and cleared his throat before singing the last verse.

  _And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
